Ways to AnnoyAngerPiss off Jeff The Killer
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: Just what the title says
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have seen quite a few stories that are ways to annoy, anger, or piss off some person on both this site and deviantart. I hope you like mine.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Jeff, or any other creepypasta, or anything mentioned in this.**

* * *

_1\. Sneak up behind him and blow an air-horn in his ear._

Giggling quietly to myself, I walk up behind Jeff.

I notice he is holding a glass bowl filled with popcorn.

Grinning a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat, I blow the air-horn right in his ear .

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" He yells

I watch as he drops the bowl and it shatters.

Before he can turn and see me I notice Slendy coming towards us so I run for my life and leave Jeff to deal with the mess.

_2\. Show him fan-made funny videos of him on YouTube._

"Hey Jeff!" I yell from the living room, laptop on the coffee-table.

"What Julez?!" He yells/asks back.

"Get in here and watch this funny video I found!" I say.

"Fine!" He says.

I hear his footsteps nearing the living room.

As soon as he sits on the couch a bunch of back tendrils wrap around him, keeping him completely still and and his head forward.

"Thanks Trendy!" I say over my shoulder.

I click the link on my laptop and the video starts.

The video is Jeff the Killer- PonPonPon (MMD) by Aliona Lawliet. **(A/N: This is an actual video. It is really funny and you should watch it!)**

Jeff is forced to sit there and watch the 4 minute long video.

He screams, struggles, complains, and begs to be leg go.

Trendy and I just laugh at him.

After the video, and Trender lets Jeff go, Jeff stands up but then he quickly collapses onto the ground.

I kick him in the gut to check to see if he is conscious or not. He wasn't.

We decide to leave him there and just walk away.

* * *

**A/N 2: I'm only doing 2 per chapter. Please send me any ideas you have. Please review, follow, and favorite. Flame and I will find out where you live and I will bring my machete with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank **Taranodongirl11**, **The Creative One**, **Joker Lover 892**, and the** 2 guest reviewers.

**I would also like to thank **The Creative One **for giving me an idea for one of the pranks in this chapter.**

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I was busy with my finals, but yesterday was my last day of school :), and the pastas have been busy so it has been hard to pranks Jeff so I could have material for these chapters.**

**There will be 4 instead of 2 pranks in this chapter. 2 of them will be in the same paragraph, but still a total of 4.**

'this is thought'

**Here are some nicknames I have for some of the pastas:**

**manbitch#1= Jeff**

**manbitch#2= BEN**

**manbitch#3= Ticci Toby**

**manbitch#4= Eyeless Jack (EJ)**

**manbitch#5= Masky **

**manbitch#6= Hoody **

**manbitch#7= Laughing Jack (LJ)**

**manbitch#8= Splendorman (Splendy)**

**megamanbitch= Trenderman (Trendy) **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

* * *

_3\. Dare him to go streaking through a crowd of his fangirls. (this is best to try when is drunk off his ass.)_

A loud noise distracts me from reading the newest chapter of Blog Knox.(**A/N: this is a really funny story. If any Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fans are reading my story then you should go read Blog Knox.**)

It sounds like Jeff singing, but not normal, which means he's drunk.

'Perfect. I can get back at him for dumping ice water on me this morning.'

I get off my bed and make my way to the living room. Upon entering the room I am met with the sight of Jeff standing on top of the coffee table with a bottle of vodka in his hand. A mischievous grin forms on my lips.

'Jeff never refuses any kind of dare when he's drunk'

Standing a few feet away from me is Jane. Even with her mask I can tell she has a small smile on her face. I walk up to her and tell her my plan. She is shocked at first but then she nods her head enthusiastically.

"Hey Jeff!" I yell as I walk up to the coffee table.

"WHAT?" He yells back with a drunk slur.

"I dare you to go streaking through the area of the woods where a crowd of you fangirls gathered a few minutes ago. Unless, of course, you're to much of a wuss to do it." I say to him while trying to hold back my grin.

"I AM NOT A WUSS! I'LL PROVE IT!" He yells and proceeds to undress.

Splendy, who was apparently behind me, covered my eyes before Jeff could get a chance to take his pants off.

'Thank goddess Splendy is behind me. I really don't want to see one of my surrogate older brothers naked.'

Jeff runs out of the mansion and Jane follows behind to make sure he completes the dare, and probably to stare at his naked body.

(Time Skip 2 1/2 hours)

I sit in my room, chatting with my friend Hannah over the kik app, when I suddenly hear Jeff scream.

Splendy appears in my room and tells me there was a fanboy in the crowd of Jeff's fangirls. A huge grin forms as I start laughing my ass off.

_4\. Snap pics of him using a camera with a really bright flash._

Manbitch#2, manbitch#3, manbitch#4, manbitch#5, manbitch#6, and I have been following manbitch#1 all day. We have really bright flash cameras in our hands and we have been taking pictures of his face at random times. It was fun to watch him be blinded by the lights and stumble around for a bit.

Currently, we are waiting outside of the bathroom that is in Jeff's room and waiting for him to get out of the shower so we can blind him one final time today.

We hear the water stop and the sound of skin, most likely his feet, hitting tile floor. After a few minutes the door opens and Jeff walks out, his hair dripping wet and a towel around his waist.

As soon as he neared our hiding spot we jumped out and snapped as many pictures as we could. The multitude of the flashes caused Jeff to cover his eyes with his hands, which means he had to let go of his towel.

Masky covered my eyes with one of his hands before I could see anything and continued to take pictures with the other hand.

"GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" Jeff screamed at us.

We all ran out, Masky still covering my eyes. I was the only one who should have been scared by the threat because the pastas can't die, unless it's Zalgo, who I haven't met and I'm not aloud to meet him, who kills them.

_5\. Hang BENxJeff pics all over his room while he is asleep(bonus points if the pics are M rated) &amp; 6\. Draw on his face while he's asleep._

A few days ago Rose (Slendy and Splendy's younger sister) had helped me get a bunch of pictures to pull off half of this prank.

Manbitch#5 and I snuck into Jeff's room around midnight and hung the picture everywhere. We attached them to any free space, even in his bathroom and on the ceiling.

After placing the pictures we each pull out a sharpie, me a hot pink one and Masky a black one, and started drawing on Jeff's face.

I wrote in all caps "I'M A BARBIE GIRL!" and drew some hearts and flowers. Masky drew a set of boobs and an ass on him. Masky then drew two thing by his mouth, one on either side. Getting the joke, I tossed him my sharpie and told him to draw stuff coming out of what he drew.

I went to bed shortly after that.

(Time skip: next morning)

I am awaken by the sound of Jeff screaming.

'Great way to wake up.'

A huge grin is on my face when he screams again, louder than the first one,

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you all liked this one. Please review. Please don't say anything about the Wisconsin thing. I know it's a tragedy and I think it shouldn't have happened. One thing that freaks me out is that one of the girls kinda looks like me. If you want the poor girl that was hurt to get better and want to show your support please review. Please don't flame.**


End file.
